vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mab
] Summary Mab is a character in Dresden Files, and the Queen of the Winter Court. Mab first appears in Summer Knight, though she is mentioned in earlier books, and manipulates Harry Dresden into finding the murderer of the titular Summer Knight before summer solstice. Upon completing this request, she offers him the mantle of the Winter Knight, which he refuses. She is a recurring character, appearing briefly in Dead Beat and Proven Guilty, and enlisting Dresden's aid over the course of Small Favour. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A, likely higher Name: Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness, has many more names Origin: Dresden Files Gender: Female (technically, though she is more like a force of nature) Age: Unknown. Less than 2000 years Classification: Sidhe (Faerie), The Queen Who Is of the Winter Court Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (her size and appearance varies on her intentions, such as her hair turning black and her skin becoming gaunt when she is ordering someone's death. She can also change her voice to exactly mimic someone else's. Can likely change into animals as lesser Sidhe sorcerers are capable of this), Flight (capable of levitating), likely Weapon Mastery (all Sidhe are unnaturally graceful, and this grace translates to use of weaponry and firearms), Madness Manipulation (the unnatural gracefulness of the Sidhe attracts and entrances the minds of those who view their movements. Mab's true form is described as being so lovely that it could unmake mortal minds), possibly Abstract Existence (Type 2, stated to be "she who embodies destruction and death" by another Fae, who are incapable of lying, though if this is true abstract existence is not certain), Magic (in addition to other powers, she also has spells of tracking and Clairvoyance that she can use to find others and show images of those far away, even those hidden behind other wards, can block access to or from the entire realm of Faerie, even through the use of inter-dimensional portals, and can block or alter magical messages), Enhanced Senses and Extrasensory Perception (as a Sidhe she has powerful and not entirely physical senses), likely limited Cosmic Awareness (limited to earth and her domain), Petrification (stated she had turned a village to stone), can speak all languages (scaling to a far lesser fae), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8, cannot die except within a conjunction as long as she bears the Mantle of the Winter Queen), limited psuedo-Possession (if she is killed, her Mantle will pass on to a nearby compatible being - most likely the Winter Lady - and eventually twist their personality so they become the new Mab), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally, should be comparable or superior to the Erlking who quickly healed from being shot in the shoulder. At least Mid-High over time, Mantled Immortals such as Mab are stated to be able to eventually regenerate even if you burn their bodies to ash and scatter the ashes. Possibly High, as her nature as an immortal means she can only die at certain points in space-time, and will recover from presumably anything else, which should include Ramirez's entropy fields that break apart molecular bonds), Pocket Reality Manipulation (created Chicago-Over-Chicago along with Titania and later recreated it on her own. Powerful enough beings of the Nevernever are capable of creating their own demesne and shaping their physical environments to their will), Power Nullification (should not be inferior to other powerful magic users in this regard. Additionally, Chicago-Over-Chicago is a place created to be a killing ground for immortals, rendering them able to die if killed on its battlefield),likely Non-Physical Interaction (like other magic users she should be capable of attacking non-corporeal ghosts and shades with things imbued with magic. Lea was able to "touch" Dresden when he was nothing but a soul due to her being a Faerie), Illusion Creation and Empathic Manipulation (should be capable of the same glamours as other Sidhe. Made every body of water down to individual droplets reflect her making Dresden the Winter Knight), Ice Manipulation (can control ice and snow and shape it into complex objects, can freeze the liquids present in the human body), Energy Projection (should be capable of the same as the Leannesidhe, who can fire webs of energy), Summoning (can call the entire nation of the Winter Court - which is literally millions and millions and millions of nightmarish creatures - to herself), Sound Manipulation (when enraged, hearing her voice alone causes incredible pain and causes victims to bleed from their eyes, nose and ears and can eventually kill them. Created a ring that would sing Let It Go from Frozen when activated. Her arrival onto Demonreach island silenced all existing sound), likely Invisibility (lesser Sidhe sorcerers are capable of creating veils that can hide them from both normal, enhanced, and extrasensory perception), likely Weather Manipulation (was theorized to be manipulating the weather during the events of Small Favor. When she came to Chicago, she passively brought winter with her, even though it was the middle of spring), possibly Spatial Manipulation (has demonstrated the ability to seemingly ignore the distance between points through movement alone), Power Bestowal (can bestow power to others such as making Harry the Winter Knight), Healing (can heal others, healed Dresden's broken spine and dislocated shoulder), indirect and limited Absorption (those killed upon the Stone Table in the pocket dimension she creates will have their strength added to that of Winter's as long as it is after the Summer Solstice and before the Winter Solstice), Law Manipulation (dictates Winter Law, which Winter Fae are physically incapable of breaking), Heat Manipulation (can reduce the heat of things to freeze them), Mind Manipulation (can create a geass that limits or controls the actions of members of the Winter Court. Created an earring that froze over a psychic fetus in Dresden's mind), Telepathy (can make other Faeries speak for her without speaking herself), Aura (has an aura of extreme cold, though she can turn this off. Maeve, who is weaker but of the same nature as Mab caused flowers to freeze over, wither and die simply by walking past them. Also has an scent that makes people dizzy around her), limited Resistance Negation (against those who are bound to her through a contract, she can bypass any defenses they have to her power. If she has a being's full True Name, she can send her spells through many of their magical defenses), Teleportation (can teleport, including between the Nevernever and the physical world), Portal Creation (should be capable of opening Ways between the real world and the Nevernever, capable of creating her own links through the Nevernever open portals between wherever she wishes to go), Soul Manipulation (can remove White Court Vampire's Hunger - a demon that is merged with their soul - from their hosts. Another comparable Faerie was able to touch Dresden when he was nothing but a soul and could have harmed him with her magic. Brought Dresden's spirit to the Stone Table), Time Manipulation (should be capable of the same as her daughter Maeve who could manipulate the flow of time within an area to make it pass slower than time outside it, and could project energy forwards or backwards in time), Paralysis Inducement (should be capable of the same as her daughter Maeve who was able to paralyse Demonreach), Memory Manipulation (removed Dresden's memory of his Blasting Rod so that he would not use it), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Faeries do not have souls), likely Resistance to Magic, Sealing and Power Nullification (comparable or greater to the Erkling, who Dresden could barely contain within his circle. Equal to Titania, who broke out of the circle Dresden made to contain her with no effort. Should be comparable to the Archive, who required a flawless Greater Circle of incredible power to contain her. The magic she creates is likely comparable or superior (if not exactly the same) to the wards on Arctis Tor which were described as being perfectly woven together so they could not be disrupted or negated), Possession (when Dresden was a ghost, he felt something pushing him back from entering Lea due to her being a Faerie, Mab is also a faerie), Physics Manipulation (is a natural inhabitant of a place where "the laws of physics are only guidelines" and can change drastically between locations), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Paralysis and Life Absorption (Word of God states that the entire White or Red Courts of vampires would have very, very long odds on defeating her on her own in a straight fight, and those beings are capable of ripping the life from others with a touch, controlling the minds of others through both psychic and chemical means, and paralyzing others through force of will alone), Ice Manipulation (unimpaired by being frozen solid. Can move through ice as if it is not a solid obstacle), Illusion Creation and Invisibility (Dresden noted that the Sidhe could easily see through his veils of invisibility), Clairvoyance (Mab has an "aegis" that prevents her from being spied on remotely by beings such as Anduriel), likely Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Word of God states that it would take the entire White Council working together, with her True Name thus a link to bypass many of her magical defenses to defeat her, and the Council has access to these abilities) and likely far more (the Red and White Courts and White Council are filled with centuries to millennia old sorcerers and likely have access to far more abilities) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (along with her equal Titania, Mab created a pocket dimension between the real world and the Nevernever that contained multiple valleys and hills, and later created the same pocket dimension on her own. Theorized to have summoned and maintained a blizzard across all of Chicago and its immediate surrounding area during the events of Small Favour, and later "brought winter" to Chicago through her presence alone, causing it to snow heavily in spring. Described as being as great as a mountain. Word of God states that every wizard on the planet would need to work together to beat her in a straight fight, and this would include Ebenezer McCoy who caused the 200 megaton eruption of Krakotoa, and Arthur Langtry who is stated to be stronger than Ebenezer as well as several other people likely comparable to them), likely higher (Word of God states that Mab controls much of the Western Hemisphere and that her death would cause "hideous things" to happen to the earth. If the balance between the Summer and Winter Courts was broken in Winter's favor, it would cause a new ice age) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely far higher (capable of moving in a blur. Likely far faster than Red Court Vampires, who can move with supernatural speeds. Grabbed a gun from Dresden during Cold Days and turned it on him faster than he could perceive) Lifting Strength: Far higher than Class 5 (her magic is vastly superior to Harry Dresden) Striking Strength: At least Mountain class, likely higher Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Extremely high. Vastly superior to Harry Dresden. Range: Varies on what abilities she is using, but likely planetary with her highest ranged abilities. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. All Sidhe are extremely intelligent and manipulative, and Mab is one of the greatest. Extremely skilled at getting what she wants. Stated to "know secrets that Time himself has forgotten". Managed to deceive and manipulate Nicodemus Archleone in a plot to get revenge on him. Weaknesses: Cannot lie. Cannot directly kill anyone who is not linked to her Court by blood or bargain. Iron burns and poisons her on contact and can cut through her magic. Her immortality is nullified at certain conjunctions (locations in space or time) such as Chicago-Over-Chicago and Halloween night. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Madness Users Category:Time Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Pain Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dresden Files Category:Tier 7